


Did You Forget?

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tempts Sirius with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianna_Merlo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianna_Merlo), [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> written for my angst-free comment fest.

There were two things that Sirius knew for certain. The first was that he missed James with a ferocity he'd never known elsewhere. The second was that it was not fair to want Harry because of his superficial resemblance to his father. The second was especially true, so when Harry shucked his kit and dove into the lake, encouraging him to follow, Sirius was forced to put on a bemused smile, shake his head, and act like the responsible adult he was sure he never wanted to be.

Harry splashed around for a minute but when it was clear Sirius was not joining him, he stood in the thigh-deep water, putting everything he had to offer on display.

Sirius' mouth ran dry and his smile faltered. "What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry smiled and beckoned to Sirius once more. "Have you forgotten? I'm of age now. We can stop playing those games."

"And start playing others?" Sirius' grin returned. With a wave of his hand, his clothes were transported from his body to the ground beside him.

Harry looked amused. "Come and get me!" He ttaunted, slowly backing into the water.

In a flash, Sirius Apparated behind him, catching him in a fierce hug. "Oh no you don't, " he said. "I've wanted this for far too long to let you get away."


End file.
